When Worlds Collide
by Frodo and Sam
Summary: Bex and El know each other from the internet. But what happens when each of them is brought to Middle-earth? . Cliché, indeed. Fifth chapter up. Finally. El's a lazy bum.
1. Prologue: Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: Not mine.  Never was, never will be.  Only Bex and El are mine, partly.  Bex is mine, El is Elly Gamgee's.  We're writing this together.

PROLOGUE

Frodo hadn't been in the Undying Lands long, but already, he missed his friends.  Sam, Pippin, Merry, the hobbits.  It was a little tough without them.  He sighed, and finally mustured up enough courage to go to the wizard Gandalf.

He found him sitting on a hill, smoking a pipe.

"Gandalf, I have a question," he said quietly.

"What is it Frodo?"  Gandlf turned and smiled at him.

"Well, um, is it possible to go _back to Middle-earth?"_

"Hmm, I'm not sure Frodo, I'll look into it."  And Gandalf did.

So, three days later, Frodo was aboard a boat, headed back for Middle-earth. The elves couldn't figure out for the life of them why he wanted to go back, but he was the ring-bearer, and he had looked so sad when they'd almost said no. 

So there he was, on this boat, headed back, the wind of the west in his hair, the sea air whipping around him.  He sniffed the air and grinned.  He hadn't been in the Undying Lands long, they'd have missed him, but he was going back.


	2. The Arrival

When Worlds Collide: Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  Not ours.  Just not.  Bex, El, however, and their screen names are ours.  Don't take those if you value your life.  *eye twitches*

Author's note:  Chapter 2!  Finally *grumble*  Ah well.  Here it is, the start to the absurdly long adventure.

####

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: Hey El.**

**SamGamgee38: Hullo Bex**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: have you seen Sean (A) in Rudy yet?  It was great.  Lij was good in Oliver Twist too**

**SamGamgee38: I haven't seen Rudy, no, but Oliver Twist?  Lij looked like a weirdo in the hat *giggles***

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: um, sure.   I liked his hat!**

**SamGamgee38: whatever lights yer match.  XD**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: lol**

**SamGamgee38: LOTR was better though**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: yep.  Y'know it's interesting.**

**SamGamgee38: yeah.  What is?**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: shaddup.  No, what I was going to say was its interesting that 2 totally different girls from different parts of the country could become such good friends.  Y'know, cos im in this pathetic excuse for a house, with a puter that hardly works, and ur over there with your happy family in a nice house with **

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: a good computer and stuff.  I just like that the net connects us nicely.**

**SamGamgee38: y'got a point there.  's interesting.  That cut on your face better?**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: thankfully, yes.  Bastard hit me again too.**

**SamGamgee38: I sorry.  I hope the man burns in Mordor!**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: LOL.  Ah shit, dad alert**

**SamGamgee38: shoot.  Ok, ttyl.**

**FrodoBaggins1OTS: namaarie****  
SamGamgee38: namaarie**

****

Bex fumbled with the mouse to her computer.  "Stupid thing!"  Her father was opening the front door.  To let everyone know, he wasn't a nice man.  He'd adopted Rebekah with his wife, but when his wife left and left him with Bex, he obviously wasn't happy.

Sadly, he'd taken to hitting Bex when she didn't do as he liked.  She went to a public school and lived in a run down part of California.  The *house* was a two room shack, the kitchen/living room/bed room thing was connected to the bathroom, and this made up their house.

Elinor, on the other hand, lived in a well off neighbourhood in Maryland.  She lived with her mum, dad, and sister, went to a private school, and was certainly not as run down as Bex.  However, these two girls, roughly the same age, had been brought together by their love of a movie and book series, the Lord of the Rings.  ((That's why it's in THIS category!  Sorry.  Anyway…))

Bex finally closed the AIM window and the screen went blue.  She jiggled the power button.

"This is weird.  On normal conditions my computer's a failure, but what happened?"

Across the wide expanse that was America, El was having a similar problem.  Her screen went blank and blue as well.  Then her entire vision was filled with blue, and the feeling of falling overcame her.

"Ah, blue, my favourite colour, but this is a little much."  She tried to look around, though it didn't work, as the colour blue took over.  Then the light came back, colours came back, and things returned to normal.  Or, as normal as things were going to get for a LONG while. 

El landed hard on the ground and immediately rolled backwards over one shoulder, the remnants of Aikido training, saving her back from some serious pain.  

"Ow, crap," she muttered.  Someone else was there, standing up and brushing off their pants.  They looked up at the sound of her voice and glanced around.  El sat up on her elbows and looked around.

They were in a clearing of a forest.  The sun was shining, clouds drifted lazily across the blue, blue sky.  A small stream gurgled to itself as it tumbled over the rocks.  The other person there was looking in her direction and seemed very confused.  El stood up and started brushing off her jeans.  She stuck her hands in her back pockets and saw that the other girl, for it was a girl, was maybe her age, perhaps a year older.  She had a bruise on her cheek bone and a cut by her left ear that was bleeding a significant amount.  Her hair was brown, about shoulder length, and mussed.  

The girl looked up with her brown eyes and grinned.  "Hurt a bit," she said, "Did I just fall from the sky?"

El shrugged.  "I dunno.  I think I did too.  Name's El."  She held out her hand.

"Bex."

"Bex?  From… California?"

The girl nodded.  "Hullo El.  Nice day, ah?"

El gawked.

"Fashion tip, El, mouth looks better closed."  El laughed and pushed Bex's shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Fine.  I'm very good at shutting up.  See?  Very good at it.  I got an award for shutting up once.  It was gold, and it came up to your knee!  Aren't I good at this?"

El laughed.  "Right Bex.  Where do you think we are?"

"I have no idea, we could have landed any-" Bex stopped, staring at her feet.  "El..."

"Hmm?"

"Look at your feet."

"What?  Why?"

"Just do."  El looked down.  She wasn't wearing shoes, and she didn't think she'd need to for a while.

"Hobbit feet!"

"Yay!  This really feels like some weird fan fiction."  Bex laughed.  The irony of it was too funny.

El climbed a tree and peeked out from atop the tree.

"Hoy!  We're in Hobbiton!"

Bex sat down very quickly.  "We're WHERE?!"

"Hobbiton," El repeated, climbing down from her perch.  "Now it REALLY feels like fanfiction."

Bex started pinching herself.  "This isn't a dream.  Ow!  This isn't a dream.  Ow!  Nope, not a dream."

"Wanna see if we can find Bag End?" El asked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"We can see if it's before or after the War of the Ring.  Good idea."  

She stood up and the two of them left the forest, about to face something bigger than either of them could imagine.


	3. Hobbiton

Chapter 3: Interesting things happen. El realizes it's Mary-Sueish. Bex can climb a tree.  
  
Bex and El made their way to Bag End and walked up to the door.  
  
"Uuuuuh, El?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do we say when someone opens the door?"  
  
El was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Ask for directions?"  
  
"Yeah that works."  
  
Bex knocked on the door and waited, with anticipation.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Can I help you?" the hobbit lass asked. It was Rose.  
  
"Mrs. Gamgee?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Hello, is Mr. Gamgee at home?"  
  
"He is. Do come in."  
  
El looked happier then when she saw her hobbit feet.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Rosie moved aside so the girls could enter.  
  
They walked in and looked around as though they'd been there thousands of times. Bex had to resist the urge to wander around the place.  
  
"Lovely hole you have," she said, conversationally.  
  
"You do," El agreed. "Very nice"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rosie walked down a hall and went into a room. Muffled voices are heard, then another hobbit it heard coming up the hall and they know exactly who it is.   
  
El looked up with a giant smile, you wouldn't have thought could fit on one face. "Hello Mr.Gamgee. My name is Elinor Corwin." El bowed.  
  
"Bex, no last name. At your service." Bex bowed as well.  
  
Sam looked a little shocked at hearing this small child had no last name. Also at how dirty and beat up she looked. And alone as well. Bex breaks eye contact, knowing what he was thinking, and Sam coughs lightly, not wanting to embarrass her.  
  
"Er, yes. How can I help you?"  
  
Bex smiled, putting a hand on El's shoulder to make sure she didn't start bouncing on the spot again.  
  
"We were hoping you could give us some directions to the Green Dragon."  
  
"Of course. I was on my way out there anyway. I'll take you myself."  
  
Bex had to put pressure on El's shoulder as she was starting to bounce a little.  
  
"Thank you, but we don't want to be any trouble."  
  
"Not at all. I'll have some company now, on my way."  
  
Sam grabbed his overcoat, and ushered them out the door. Bex looks around at the gardens.  
  
"The gardens are beautiful!"  
  
"Thank'ee. I've worked on them for a while now."  
  
"It really shows!"  
  
Sam beamed at her and lead them on down the road.  
  
Bex realizes something and hisses to El, "We have no money! How are we going to get a room and stuff with no money?"  
  
"I don't know. What I also don't know is why he would do this. I mean, perfect strangers? Ask to see him? Can't get weirder than that."  
  
Bex looked at her strangely. Rather a, Shut-it-we're-in-Middle-earth look.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway. You go with Sam, and I'll find a place to camp. Meet back at the Place where we.uh. landed."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Sam?" Bex raised her voice so Sam could hear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I've forgotten something. I'll catch up later."  
  
"Alright. You sure you'll be able to find your way?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
Bex noded, turned back and waved, then ran. Then she realized she just did the same kind of wave Frodo did. Bex laughed to herself as she ran off. Sam and El continued to the Green Dragon.  
  
Bex walked on. She came up the hill, passing Bagshot Row again, and a rock hit her in the back of the head. She turned swiftly and dodged the next that came her way. She picked one up and threw it back at her two attackers. They fled, laughing, and Bex continued on, grumbling to herself about brainless-gits, also by the name of Sackville-Baggins.  
  
El thanked Sam as he headed back home, and then went to meet Bex.  
  
"Absurd, absolutely absurd. Walked all the way down here and now I'm going back up to that silly clearing. What's our point here anyway? Probably some dinky "quest" with the fellowship!" El snorted, still muttering. "I'm a freaking Mary-Sue."  
  
"Hoy, El!"  
  
El looked up, and gave a cheery wave.  
  
"So, where did you find us to sleep?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And I've gathered wood for a fire"  
  
"Great."  
  
El glanced about. "Fire starters?" she asked. Bex pulled out, with lots of flourishing, a piece of flint and a tinder box.  
  
"Where the hell'd you get those?"  
  
"Like I know. Light the fire."  
  
El rolled her eyes and knelt by the ring of stones. Ten long and painful minutes later, the fire crackled. A little.  
  
"Well, wadda you know? Girl Scouts does come in handy."  
  
Bex clambered up a tree, settling herself in the crook of the branches.. "I'll take your word for it. Hey, I'm fairly graceful with this tree stuff. Especially considering Hobbits don't like heights and stuff. Maybe I'm part elf.  
  
Bex and El shared a laugh.  
  
"Right," El joked. "The first Elbbit."  
  
"Har de har, very funny."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
El sat back from the fire, sighing.  
  
"But hobbits actually have no problem with climbing trees. They just don't like sleeping in them."  
  
Bex jumped down very "Elvishly" and laughed.  
  
"Always wanted to see if I could do that. But they don't like sleepin' in trees. Remember Pippin complaining about it in Lorien, in the books?"  
  
"Was it Pip? Thought it was Sam. But whatever."  
  
"No, Sam said 'When I do go to sleep, I'll go on sleeping, weather I fall off or no.' Or something."  
  
"Like I said, whatever." 


	4. Those Bloody Birds

Bex woke at dawn, from a habit of needing to be up before her father. El rolled over on the ground and covered her head, mumbling unpleasant things about the infuriating birds and the damned cat should be there to step on her head soon and why wasn't mom showering?  
  
She picked up her head and leaned on her elbows. "Oh, bleeding hell."  
  
Bex grinned at her.  
  
El sighed heavily. "We're still here."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"Well I dunno. No, 's not. My cat'll miss me though."  
  
Bex made a sad face. "Aww. Oh well. Come on, let's explore!  
  
"Tally ho," El muttered and brushed dirt out of her hair.  
  
"Learn Hobbiton like the back of our hands!" Bex continued, standing up. "That way, if they ever make a movie, we can help make it look realistic!"  
  
El snorted. "Ha. Wouldn't that be a joke." She got up and brushed her pants off. Bex wandered off, chuckling.  
  
"This place is so cool!"  
  
El followed. "You know, there is a rather appealing serenity to it all."  
  
"Yes, and the sunrise is beautiful."  
  
They sat down on a slope and watched the sun peek over the horizon. El smiled. "I wonder if they get up this early, or do they all wait like sensible people.  
  
"Looks like they sleep in," Bex said, looking over the hills. "Good, lazy, wonderful, hobbit folk. I love 'em all and th- hey, look over there. People are up an about. Is that Sam's place? Or, Frodo's... or... whatever?"  
  
"Sam's now," El said, following her pointing finger. "Frodo's gone... over... the... holy-! Look, Bex, look!" She pointed emphatically.  
  
"I'm looking!" Bex got up and ran down the hill and crouched behind a bush. El followed.  
  
"MAYBE IF WE STAY LOW," she said loudly, "WE WON'T BE SEEN IN THE CROWD OF HOBBITS." El rolled her eyes and walked up the edge of the crowd.  
  
Bex shook her head and went toward another bush closer to the front door, to hear what was being said, and not to close to the way too loud hobbit crowd.  
  
El walked right up to the front and swore. "Dear Elbereth! It's Frodo!"  
  
Bex stood up. "What?!"  
  
"It's Frodo!" El repeated, turning back to her friend. "Frodo's back or something!"  
  
Bex grinned. "What do you know!"  
  
Sam heard her voice and grabbed her shirt. "Come inside," he said quietly, and El beckoned to Bex. Sam pulled them inside and closed the door rather forcefully.  
  
"Why'd you bring us?" El asked skeptically.  
  
Sam shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure. I was rather compelled, though. But I can see you two are not going to be all suspicious."  
  
"How was Valinor?" El asked abruptly. Bex smacked her forehead. Frodo looked alarmed.  
  
"It was... erm... well how did you know?"  
  
"I- uh..." El had successfully dug herself into a nice little hole. She bit her lip. "I just knew."  
  
Bex smacked her forehead again. A small cut bled. She swore.  
  
Sam hugged Frodo. "It is nice to have you back, though I wonder why you came back. You needed the healing!"  
  
Frodo shrugged. I'll tell my story later. What I want to know now is how this lass knew where I was."  
  
Sam ushered them all into the kitchen and began to make tea.  
  
"So tell us," he said, "How did you know?"  
  
Bex looked at El. El looked at Bex. This truly was a dilemma. 


	5. Nothing is Sacred

Not beta-ed. Forgive the mistakes. All are mine (El's).

~~~~

"Em, yes... well..."

Rebekah kicked Elinor, none-to-subtly. 

"Ow! Oh. Um."

Bex put her hand over her face. Then she looked up at Frodo.

"Our story?"

Frodo shrugged. "Would be nice, too." He seated himself, and Sam sat nearby.

"You won't believe us," El said. 

"Believe you about what?" Sam asked.

"They said age," Bex said quickly. "I'm 15."

"14," El said, shrugging. She supposed by their standards, 15 and 14 would be about 22, 23, but Bex gave her a look.

"You're so young," Frodo said. He looked at Bex's bruised face. "How did you get... like that?"

"Um... that's... my uh... my dad," she said hesentatnylu.

Frodo looked appalled.

"Well, not my real father," Bex said quickly.

"That's no excuse!" Frodo cried.

"Oh..." Sam said quietly.

Bex looked at El, pleading her to change the subject. El caught it, but not well.

"So, don't you want to hear our story?"

//Not what I MEANT!// Bex thought, glaring at her friend. "Much too boring," she said, trying to cover up.

"Oops," El muttered.

"I'd like to hear it. Where are you two from?"

"Oh, around," Bex said. "We go here, there, and back again."

El snickered. Bex chuckled at her own joke. Then she winced, touching her side gently.

"What was that?" Frodo asked.

"A small bruise," Bex said, reassuring him.

"Wimp," El muttered. Then she grinned. "I'm kidding, Bex, I am."

Having gotten an approving nod, Frodo slid Bex's shirt up to show the bruise on her ribcafe.

"Little?"

"Am I missing something important?" El said, smirking.

"Shut up, El."

"I don't know. I- ouch," Sam said. "That looks- I'll get Kingsfoil."

El sighed minutely. "He's wonderful... Did I say that aloud?"

Bex grinned. "Yes."

But Sam was off to get the athelas, and didn't hear it.

"Ah, shit," El said. 

"We should be going," Bex said, pulling her shirt down. "We need to find a place to stay."

"Oh well."

"Right, El?"

Sam was back at that point, and heard it. "You could stay at the Green Dragon again."

"No money," El said softly.

"Then stay here," Frodo offered. Sam raised an eyebrow. He explained. "Rose has taken Elanor to Farmer Cotton's tonight, hasn't she?"

Sam smiled, blushing a little. "Elanor and Frodo-lad."

"You named him after me?" Frodo asked, incredulios.

Sam nodded. Frodo hugged him. "You're wonderful, Samwise.

"Very good," Sam said. "You stay with us tonight."

"I don't want to be-" Bex started.

"No, 'tis no trouble, do don't say so."

"We'd love to," El said with a meaningful look at Bex. "Wouldn't we, Bex!"

"Thank you," Bex said. El grinned.

"You two look a mess. Go bathe, and we'll get supper ready." Frodo smiled, feeling rather parental to these two already. Bex was already out out the doorway.

"Okay!" El followed. Then she had to wait patiently until Bex was quite finished to bathe herself. Bex met her afterwards, clean and dry. 

"Wow, I look practically normal!"

El rubber her dark hair with a towel and dragged a brush through it. She began braiding it behind her. "This is so much fun!"

"Not even close to this morning," Bex said, admiring the new her. "What do you think?"

"Lovely," El said, searching for something to tie off the braid with. She found it, and smiled. 

"Ready?"

"Sure." El smoothed her shirt.

They walked to the kitchen.

"Well hello!" Frodo said. "I hardly recognized you! Supper's almost ready. Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Shall we visit Merry and Pip tomorrow? I haven't seen them in a while."

Bex jumped up. "I'd love to meet them!"

Frodo smiled. She sat down, a little embarrassed.

"Woops.

"I'm sure they'd like to meet you, too," Frodo said. Bex grinned.

"What about you, El, would you like to meet them?"

El set the plates out. "That'd be wicked!"

After a nice, home cooked dinner, courtesy of Sam, they talked for a long time, Frodo telling them of Valinor, Bex making up things about the "travelling" she and El did, and Sam talked about life in the Shire. Then Bex fell asleep on the table.

"I suppose it's time for bed," Frodo said, smiling.

El giggled. "I s'pose so!"

Sam picked Bex up. He led El and Frodo down to the room his children shared. He set Bex on one bed, and El clambered into the other. She gave Sam a hug, which he looked mildly surprised about, and bade Frodo goodnight. Frodo kissed her forehead, which she suppressed a "squee" of delight to, and the hobbits left. El snuggled into her pillows and grinned.

Across the room, Bex smiled happily. 

An interesting day.


End file.
